This invention relates to novel multifunctional lubricant additives which are Viscosity Index (VI) improvers and provide other performance characteristics when employed in a lubricating oil compositions.
The use of polymer additives in lubricating oil compositions is well known in the art. For example, ethylenepropylene copolymers and ethylene-alpha olefin non-conjugated diene terpolymers which have been further derivatized to provide additional properties in lubricating oil compositions illustrate this type of oil additive.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a novel derivatized graft copolymer composition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-functional lubricant additive effective for imparting viscosity index improvement with enhanced antioxidant and dispersant properties to the lubricating oil composition.